Beauty and the Beast
by NicoleDixon
Summary: After a fatal battle between her newly found group and a gang known as the "Termites",sixteen year-old Belle was,once again,left to fend for herself-and four children she managed to help escape.But,after getting too comfortable with her,once overwhelming,sense of responsibility she quickly learns the consequences.Eventual CarlxOC SLIGHT AU:3 YEARS AFTER SEASON ST INSIDE:)


Author's Note: Hello Guys! This is going to be my FIRST story so I hope you all enjoy. All suggestions will be appreciated along with comments and concerns!  
Disclaimer: Do NOT own any of the awesome Walking Dead characters; however I own those of which are not familiar to the Walking Dead series.

AU: This is three years after season 3. In a world where they never met a prick named the Governor and they settled down at the prison.

The sun glared down onto Belle, who held on tightly around her blood-stained steel baseball bat. She knew that the harsh heat of the day was also disturbing the young children behind her. "How are we back there?" She asked over her shoulder, turning her attention back on the railroad ahead of them. She heard, the youngest, Sarah mumble "It's too hot." While the others groaned in agreement. After a few minutes of contemplating she decided that even she felt as if it was "too hot". "Okay, maybe she has a point." Belle stopped and observed the crowd of trees, 'There is no way we are walking through there.' She thought. "I guess we could walk alongside the trees; But, no wandering off." The children followed clumsily after Belle down the hill and alongside the tree line.  
"Why do I have to always be in the back?" Michael complained, referring to his position in the back of the straight filed line Belle had assigned before continuing further on their walk. Belle sighed audibly. "Because Mikey, you are the oldest." She stated, her eyes still locked on the view in front of her. "Nuh-uh you're the oldest." He said. Belle rolled her eyes at his immaturity." That is why I'm in the front to see if there is danger up ahead, you are to do the same in the back."  
Belle waited a moment for his sarcastic response." I miss my mom." He mumbled. This took Belle by surprise. 'What should I say?' She thought to herself. "I miss my mom too." Kimberley admitted sadly. She and Anna were both nine, making them the middle children. 'Shit. I have to change the subject!' Belle thought. She stopped looking around their surroundings. " Coast is clear." She muttered under her breath. "What was that?" Anna asked. "Potty break." Belle said allowed. Mikey blew an air of relief causing Belle to grin. "Choose a tree."  
While the three girls were finishing up, Belle ordered Mikey to keep watch while she went to do her business. "Do you have your knife?" she asked him. He drew it out and smirked." Always do." She nodded and grabbed her pistol out of her bag. She held it out for him. "Remember do no-"Mickey put out a hand to stop her." Yeah, Yeah. Do not use it unless there's a bunch. If not stab the skin puppet through the side of its head." Belle cringed. "Skin puppets? What happened to the word 'Zombies'?" Mikey took the gun out of her hand after putting his knife back into his pocket. "It gets boring after a while." He replied. Belle shrugged. "Alright. I'll be back." She called out, leaving him to find a tree.

She went a little further down remembering the time when she caught Mikey spying on her. It disturbed her at first but then again she figured he was around fourteen and that it was normal. While settling her bag down next to a tree, she felt a familiar soreness in her breasts. She prayed they would find somewhere to settle before her menstrual cycle begins.  
After doing her business, she quickly zipped up her jeans, when she heard it-the blood curdling scream. She dashed toward the children, tightening her grip on the bat. As she approached, she saw Mikey running toward her with a whaling Sarah cradled in his arms. Letting go of the bat, she ran up to them and helped Mikey settle Sarah gently against a tree stump. Not long, Anna and Kimberly came up behind them. "It was a crawler. It bit her ankle!" Mikey cried. Tears started to form in Belle's eyes as she stared down at the tiny girl in front of her. She wanted to crawl into a hole and cry but knew she had to remain calm for the children- for Sarah. "Sarah. Sweetie, you are going to be fine. Just let me see the boo-boo." She struggled to form words. She gently covered her tiny hands with her own and gently pried it off her ankle. She saw her death mark. "It was the monster it bit me!" she continued to cry. Belle sat down and scooted next to her. Placing the seven year old on her lap and coaxing her to calm down. She cradled her, her sobs dying down to mere sniffles. Eventually the rest of the children sat alongside her. "Remember the time at the camp, where I slipped on Sarah's banana peel and my chili fell all over me." Belle said, trying to distract everyone from their current predicament. Everyone giggled and soon the rest of the children started to share their own memorable moments with Sarah.  
It wasn't long before Sarah started to cry again over the pain, Belle decided that it was best to end her misery. "Mikey, take the girls and your knife and meet me up at the railroad. Hand me my gun." She whispered in his ear. Mikey looked at her sadly." Are you going to put her out of her misery?" He whispered back. Belle nodded and he gave her a small smile. After doing what he was told and taking the girls out of sight.  
Belle told Sarah to close her eyes. "Why?" Sarah asked between sobs. "It will make the pain go away." Belle replied quietly. Sarah closed her eyes. "Promise?" she held out her pinky. Belle connected their pinkies and pulled the trigger." I promise." She replied quietly. "I love you, Sarah." She said, before turning and making her way toward the railroad.


End file.
